1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats having movable headrests or head restraints are known in the vehicle seating art. Examples of such vehicle seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,367.